1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for producing a high-quality simulated granite finish on a surface, such an article of furniture, a countertop, sink, lavatory, bath, wall hanging, urinal, bidet, hot tub, whirlpool bath, or the like.
2. Related Art
Stone has been used as a building material for thousands of years. Because of the natural beauty of materials such as granite and marble, they give a room a grand and luxurious appearance. However, such materials are expensive. Moreover, these materials are also limited to generally flat applications, such as floors, walls, and countertops, as it is generally too expensive, for example, to carve a sink out of a piece of marble.
For this reason, man-made materials like engineered stone and cultured marble are typically used to create non-planar fixtures. Cultured marble and engineered stone can be easily molded to create bathtubs and sinks, but these materials are almost as expensive as their natural counterparts. Furthermore, both natural and man-made stone materials are typically too heavy to be used for common pieces of furniture, such as a coffee table, bathroom vanity, or the like.
Such articles of furniture are typically made from wood, which is generally much lighter and more easily machined than stone. The wood used in such furniture is either natural wood, such as oak or pine, or a man-made composite, such as plywood, particle board, or medium density fiber board. Natural wood often has its own beauty and is stained to enhance its appearance. Composite materials, on the other hand, are not considered attractive in their own right and often have some type of laminate surface finish, either a simulated wood grain or a solid color.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a product that combines a light weight, low cost, and easily machinable substrate with the beauty and elegance of natural stone or other pattern.